


【狼队】独舞

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: GANGBANG暗示。





	【狼队】独舞

GANGBANG暗示。

【狼队】独舞 1.end

 

Scott大概失踪在三天前。  
他们用了不少方法去找他，脑电波，求救信号，DNA扫描等等，而当Logan收到那张不知道从哪寄来的邀请函的时候，他才知道Scott Summers并不单单是失踪那么简单。  
他现在正站在一扇敞开的门外面，手里捏着那张已经被拧的走形的纸片。豹子形态的黑色面具被他微微推起，不当不正的卡在他的眼睛和额头中间。他在几个小时之前被蒙眼带到了这座城堡的附近，被人押送似的走了进来，然后被要求脱掉夹克和背心，牛仔裤还穿着，谢天谢地。接待的男人对着他的身材吹了声赞赏的口哨，他的手指暗示性的在他的手臂上划了划，害的Logan起了不少鸡皮疙瘩，然后指引他前往自己将要参加的宴会。  
灯光很暗，音乐很低，天色阴沉沉的什么都看不清。他在那乱糟糟的，全都衣衫不整的人群中间听到了Scott的声音，太熟悉了。那些轻微的，颤抖的，像是呼吸声，又似乎有那么点痛苦，夹杂在音乐、吞咽声和低沉的脏话里。穿过两个正背对着他扭成一团的男人，Logan沉着脸一把就抓住了那只似乎正缓慢伸向他的方向的手。  
人群给他让开了一点位置，有个带着鸟面具的男人堵在他的眼前，玩味的扫了Logan一眼，「请。」他哑着嗓子说，声音有点熟悉，「如果你想要先试试的话——」  
Logan转开头，他一眼就能看见那个被安置在黑色吊床中间的男人，他正面对着自己，上半张脸都被一块红色的布围住，过于紧的束缚让他的颧骨被勒出一点印痕，他的嘴巴微微张开着，鲜红的舌尖在齿缝里透露出了一点边际，他的胸口正在不稳定的起伏着，两条腿都被绳子架起绑到了吊床的支撑柱上，他身上湿淋淋的，像是刚经过了什么洗礼，棕色的头发湿哒哒的贴在他的额头上，他的全身上下不着片缕——除了绑在手腕脚腕上的那些个奇怪的环之外。旁边有脸被挡住了的男人正在嬉笑间轻轻拍着他的脸颊。  
「嘴张开。」其中一个用手指抚摸着他的下巴轻声说。  
Logan抓着他递到自己眼前的手，而Scott躲开了那个男人贴向自己嘴边的器官。他急促的呼吸了两下，Logan感到他抓住自己的手指忽然间收紧了一下，过于尖锐的指甲嵌进他的掌心里，把那里扎破流血，然后愈合了。  
「Sir？」跟在Logan身后的男人出声询问。  
Scott把他往自己的方向带了带，「Come on.」躺在吊床上的男人微微弯起嘴角，然后用口型比了个Logan，「Fuck me.」  
「And Kiss me.」  
Logan用肩膀推开拥挤在床边的男人，他抓着Scott的手冲过去，按着他的肩膀低头用力吻上了那张对着他做出不检点的邀请的嘴。站在附近的男人发出了有点吃惊的笑声，Logan捏着Scott的下巴，轻而易举的把舌尖探进了他的嘴巴里，Scott安然顺从的躺在他的吊床上，轻微抬着下巴，任由Logan的舌头在他的嘴里来回搅动，像在探索他的内在。他把手臂挂到了Logan的肩膀上，感觉血液的味道从他被牙齿刮伤的嘴角传递过来，像是门板关节处的铁锈，他的胡子抵在自己刮剪干净的下巴上，痒的有点想要发笑。  
Logan用力挤压着他的下身，粗糙的牛仔裤布料把他打开的双腿间蹭的火辣辣的发疼，而那些急切的像是毛躁的青春期男孩的冲动却忽然在个瞬间停顿了。Logan的后背绷紧微微发颤，他感到在对方柔软的舌尖旁边，有个小小的坚硬的东西也被顶到了他的嘴巴里。  
那玩意儿进到他的嘴里就被立刻吸到了牙齿边，Scott松开手臂，一只手立刻抓住他的脑袋扭向其他的方向，挤在脸颊旁的器官被胡乱的塞进了他的嘴巴里。Scott侧着脸，他的手指在Logan的肩膀上捏了捏，然后就被人一把拿开。等候在旁边的男人们把还僵立在原处的Logan推开，像是饿狼一样扑向了躺在黑色吊床上的男人。  
Logan有些发怔的看到Scott下身因为刚和自己接吻摩擦而稍稍站起来的器官很快又缩成了一小团，正在被其他人抓在手上胡乱揉弄。他沉默的退后了两步，抓着自己的面具尽力向下拉了拉，然后转身步出了房间。

他把那颗贴在他牙齿上的东西取出来捏碎，藏在里面的纸条上写着他刚才所去的城堡的正确位置和里面的一点点布局兵力，X战警趁夜袭击了那里，动作过快让那个喜欢抓变种人玩弄的主办人都没来得及逃跑。Logan穿过走廊冲进了那个房间，几乎走空了的地方只剩下Scott还被绑在那张黑色吊床上，脚腕上的环已经深深陷入了他的皮肤里，干透了的血结了一层血痂，他听到了动静就把头向门口的方向转过来，勒紧在颧骨上的布条已经把那里擦破了。  
「Hi Logan.」躺在吊床上的男人微微弯起嘴角，然后把一口混合着白色液体的唾沫吐到了一边，「是你吗？」

 

Fin.


End file.
